Our Trip to Naruto's World
by Dragons and Foxes
Summary: Sequel to Ninja in West Virgina. After Shino and Neji found their way home, Kitty and Amity fall to their world. Now they are stuck there with no why back. Will they ever find their way home?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.

Author's notice: I notice that I made some mistakes in my story concering spelling. If you spot any such mistakes or any others, please inform me so I may fix them. Thank you for your help in advance and enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day at Konoha. Shino was walking along, enjoying his day. He was happy to be back home. He was so happy that he didn't hear the loud screaming from above him. Before he knew what happened, a sudden weight was sitting on his back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty and Amity were falling though a black hole and somehow ended up falling from the sky. Amity didn't really like heights at all, so she was screaming quite loudly. She just happen to glace towards the ground and saw Kitty fall on Shino. Amity than look to were she was falling and began to scream even louder. Amity landed on Gai and fell unconscious. At the same time, her glasses fell off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty was confused, to say the least. She had somehow fell though a hole and ended up in the sky, then landed on the ground. Shouldn't she be a pancake by now?

Kitty: _I must be dreaming._

"Please get off me!", said a voice from under her.

Kitty: O.O! 'gets off.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino didn't know who or what was on his back so he decided to yell.

Shino: Please get off me!

Whoever it was, it got off of him, allowing him to get up. When he saw who was on his back, he was wishing he was somewhere else now. Shino did noticed that Kitty, for some strange reason, had a fluffy fox tail with the ears to match.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino and Kitty were just staring at each other.

Shino: I think I'll be going now.

Kitty: Love Buggy! 'cling'

Shino: 'wimper' no.'cries'

"AAAHHH!!!!"

Kitty: My friend's in trouble.

Shino noticed that Kitty was holding his hand.

Kitty: Come on.'drags Shino'

Shino: Why me?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amity was slowly waking up. Her vision was blurry.

Amity: Where are my glasses?

Gai: Ah. You finally woke up. All thanks to the power of youth.

Amity: _O.O Oh No. Not HIM!!!_ AAAHHH!!!

Kitty: Get away from my friend, punk. 'uppercuts Gai'

Shino: umm.. Help.

Amity: 'finds glasses'

Gai: xx 'out cold'

Amity: 'looks at Gai' Well, that was odd.

Kitty: Amity, look who I found.

Amity: Huh! 'looks toward Kitty'

Behind Amity, Neji is walking toward the scence looking for Gai.

Neji: I'll never understand Lee. 'mocks Lee' I can't train without Gai-sensei. 'end mocks' honstly.

Back with Amity and Kitty.

Kitty: I found Love Buggy!

Shino: 'sweatdrop'

Amity: Found him! More like fell on him.

Neji found Gai, but saw a strange tailed girl hugging Shino.

Neji: Shino!

Amity: 'turns around with hearts in her eyes' Neji!

Neji: Eek! 'tries to run, but Amity clings tightly to him'

Kitty: 'Laughing'

Shino: _Finally, she let go._ 'tries to leave'

Kitty: No, Love Buggy, don't go!

Shino: _Maybe she hates bugs._ 'send out bugs'

Kitty: Yay, Bugs!

Amity: Bugs!! 'tightens grip on Neji'

Neji: 'choking'

Kitty: 'cough' I think I swallowed one.

Shino: 'calls bugs back' My bug.

Amity took to hiding behind Neji to stay far away from the bugs.

Neji: The bugs are gone now.

Kitty: 'finally coughs up bug'

Shino catches his look at his poor bug and felt like crying.

Kitty; Is it ok?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. If i did, Orochimaru would be singing the opera.

Chapter 3

Kitty: Is it ok?

Amity: Eww, bugs.

Neji: 'sneaking away'

The bug that Kitty coughed up was lying lifelessly in Shino's hands. All of a sudden, it twitched it little buggy legs and began to move again.

Kitty: Yay! It's alive.

Amity: Bug! Alive! 'shaking'. Neji, protect me!

Neji: 'cries' Why me?

Gai: Ahh! I see the power of youth is with you Neji.

Amity: 'thinking' _Weirdo s__ense__tinkling._

Neji: Gai-sensai, it's not like that. 'panic'

Gai: So Neji, who is your youthful girlfriend?

Amity: Ahhhh! Run for your life! The Spandex One wants to convert us into spandex lovers. 'runs away while dragging Neji'

Gai: Where are you going?

Neji: 'screams like a little girl'

Gai: Ok! Have fun! 'waves good-bye to them'

-------------------------------------------------------------Over with Shino and Kitty---------------------------------------------------------------------

Whilst no one was watching them, Kitty has somehow grabbed ahold of Shino's hand and wouldn't let go. Right now, Shino was trying to free his arm from Kitty's iron-like grip. Kitty was looking around for Amity.

Kitty: Amity, where are ya? 'see Gai' Never mind.

Kitty started to walk in the opposite direction away from Gai.

Kitty: Lets go this way,

Shino: 'sigh' 'gives up and goes willing'

--------------------------------------------------------------------Elsewhere---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity: 'pants' I think we got away from him.

Neji: 'swirly eyes' 'Out cold'

Amity: I wonder how we got here. I mean this is impossible. This is an anime. It shouldn't be real, yet here it is. I must be sleeping.

Voice: Hey, what have you done to my youthful companion! (you all get one guess0

Amity: Please tell me I'm hearing things.

Amity looks behind her and there was Ten Ten and Rock Lee.

Amity: 'thinking' Great, I get to met the psycho girl and Spandex Jr.

Amity: Um...Hi.

End Chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't really hate Ten Ten or Lee. I'm just imagining what would happen if Ten Ten thought Neji was her boyfriend. She is rather clingy to him. Almost everytime I see her, she right next to Neji. It's creepy.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto, cause if if did, there would be panda bears just running freely and eating the evil villiagers. 'insert crazed laughter'

Chapter 4

Ten Ten: Don't you "um hi" me. What did you do to him?

Amity: 'looks at the unconscious ninja' I must have accidently knocked him out by accident.

Ten Ten: Let him go now!!!

Amity: Now if I let him go, his hair will get dirty.

Lee: She has a point, Ten Ten.

Ten Ten: Shut up, Lee.

Lee: Ok, yesh. 'under breath' Seems like someone is PMSing.

Ten Ten: If you're not going to let him go, then I will fight you. 'taking out weapon scroll thingy'

Amity: Holy snaps. I'm a dead woman. 'runs for her everloving life'

Ten Ten: 'pursues her' Come back Here, Coward!

Amity: Better a Coward than Dead!

Lee: Wait for me, Ten Ten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Elsewheres-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty: 'singing' I'm bringing home a baby bumble bee...

Shino: Can you let me go now?

Kitty: Nope.

Amity and Neji enter the stage from behind them.

Amity: Run for it.

Neji: 'woke up some time ago' Calm down, Ten Ten.

Exit stage right.

Ten Ten: 'run into view' Come back here!

Kitty: 'trips Ten Ten' Hey, stay away from my friend.

Ten Ten: 'swirly eyes'

Lee: Ten Ten?

Gai enters.

Gai: Lee

Lee: GAI-SENSAI.

Shino and Kitty: That is so not right.

Shino: Lets get out here. 'runs really fast while holding Kitty's hand'

Kitty: 'thinking' Love Buggy runs fast.

Gai: LEE

Lee: GAI-SENSAI

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In other place in Konoha, Kakashi was just walking while reading his perverted book. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kabuto. Kakashi went behind Kabuto and prepared to attack him.

Kakashi: So what are you doing here?

Kabuto: Can't I just enjoy the scenery? Do I always have to be up to something? 'takes out that weird curved knife thing he had before during the chunnin exams.'

Kakashi: Yes, you do. Now, what are you up to?

Kabuto: 'glasses glint'

Kakashi: 'glare'

clash 'other random battle noises'

Kakashi: Brat! Where ever you're at, Orochimaru is! Now where is Orochimaru is?!

Kabuto: Even if I knew, what makes you think I'll tell you?

Amity, Neji, Kitty, and Shino stopped nearby when they hear fighting noises. When Amity and Kitty saw Kakashi and Kabuto, they had little hearts in their eyes. 'Kakashi just happens to be Amity 2nd favorite Naruto character and Kabuto is one of Kitty's' They ran up to them and held onto their arms.

Amity: Kakashi

Kitty: Kabuto

For some strange reason, Neji and Shino felt weird. They felt unloved and mad, so they decided to take their anger out on Kakashi and Kabuto for no reason.

Neji: 'glare' 'byakugan thing activated'

Shino: 'summoned his buggy friends'

Kakashi and Kabuto: 'backing away slowly' We didn't do anything.

Tense, silent moment.

Kakashi and Kabuto: We'll go somewhere else. 'poof'

End Chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tell me how you like it please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamier: Don't own. If I did, the Main House of the Hyuuga clan would have taken out a long time ago by Itachi for no reason whatsoever.

Chapter 5

'poof'

Kakashi and Kabuto were in an empty field somewhere around Konoha.

Kakashi: Now, where were we?

Kabuto: We were fighting.

Kakashi: We were?

Kabuto: Yeah. 'getting miffed'

Kakashi: Who was winning?

Kabuto: 'groan'Does it matter?

Kakashi: Yes.

Kabuto: I don't know!

Kakashi: Really. Than how do we know where we left off.

Kabuto : You're so smart! How about you figure it out?!

Kakashi: Figure out what?

Right about now, Kabuto was losing his patience.

Kabuto: 'grrr'

Kakashi: Why are you growling?

Kabuto: 'grrr' 'glasses cracking under pressure"

Kakashi: Your face looks funny. Do you need to use the restroom?

'snap'

Kabuto: No, I do not have to go and stop acting so stupid! You are giving me a headache!

'bonk' Kakashi threw his book at Kabuto's face and hit dead center.

Kabuto: 'weakly' oww

Kakashi: Shut up.

'thud' Kabuto fell down onto the ground.

Kabuto: .

Kakashi: Well...That was easy.

'picks up book'

Kakashi: I think I'll sit down for a moment. 'sits on poor Kabuto'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kakashi and Kabuto poofed away somewhere, Kitty and Amity looked at Shino and Neji.

Amity: So, Neji, what was that all about?

Kitty: Yeah, What was that about, Love Buggy?

Neji and Shino: ...Umm. 'blush'

Amity: Aww, do you like us that much?

Kitty: Yea! Love Buggy loves me! 'running around Shino'

Amity: Well, since all the crazyness is over now, I have a question to ask. Kitty, are you aware that you have a tail and fox ears?

Kitty: I have what?

Amity: A tail and fox ears. You mean you didn't notice them.

Kitty: 'Notice the very fluffy tail and has a shocked look on her face'

Shino: 'tugging Kitty's fox ears'

Amity: Kitty. Hey, Kitty. Are you ok? I think I broke her.

Kitty: 'very loudly' YEA! I'M A FOX!

Shino: 'thinking' oww...my ears.

Amity: Hey, Where'd Neji go?

Neji: Over here.'gives Amity a flower'

Amity: Oh, thank you, Neji. 'accepts flower and put the flower in the pocket of her hoodie just so that the flower part was sticking out.

Neji: O.o

Amity: What? I'm not putting it in my hair; it'll fall out.

Kitty: 'stomach growls' I'm hungry

Amity: I don't think we have any money.

Shino: We can go to Ichiraku (noodle place).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamier: I don't own the show. thank you.

Chapter 6

At Ichiraku

Naruto was sitting down, eating ramen with a smile on his face.

About now, Shino, Kitty, Neji, and Amity was coming toward Ichiraku. Kitty saw Naruto just sitting there. For some reason, she decided to sneak up behind him. Naruto was clueless as what was about to happen.

Kitty: 'jumps' RRRAAAA!!

Naruto: AAHHH! 'bowl of ramen gets knocked over'

'pounce'

Kitty: I's a fox too! Lets wrestle...

Naruto: 'sweatdrop' Alright, believe it.

A few moments laters

Kitty: 'bites Naruto's arm'

Naruto: AHH! She bites!!

After the fighting was over, Naruto went back to eating ramen. Kitty and Amity was also eating ramen.

Soon afterwards, Naruto fell asleep, Shino caught a butterfly and gave it to Kitty, and Amity was talking to Neji.

Neji: Shino, it's getting late.

Shino: 'nods' I wonder where the girls are going to sleep?

Amity and Kitty: 'zzzz'

Neji: Good question.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our small group of 2 shinobi and 2 girls was walking toward the hokage place.

Tsunade, the 5th hokage, was talking to Tenten, Lee, and Gai.

Tsunade: 'drunk' So, you're telling me a girl with brown hair and glasses ran off with Neji and another girl with a tail and fox ears tripped Tenten and took off with Shino.

Lee and Tenten: Yes

Gai: 'shrug' I don't know.

Tsunade: 'knocks head on desk'

Gai, Lee, Tenten: O.O

'knock, knock'

Shino: 'opens door' Hello?

Tsunade: 'suddenly woke up' Oh! You're here!

Shino: Umm...Are you drunk?

Tsunade: 'falls down' 'thud'

Shino: Oh bother. 'Kitty comes in from behind him'

Tenten: Shino, who is that behind you?

Kitty: Hi, I'm Kitty.

Shino: Umm...

Tenten: ...'suddenly turns into a monster' Roar

Amity: Hey, Kitty, what was that noise?

Kitty: 'arms waving about' Tenten turn into some type of monster!

Neji: That's nothing new. She always some type of monster.

A shiny disco ball suddenly show up.

Tenten: 'dancing'

Kitty: nilpilfoody

Shino: 'turned into a butterfly'

Amity: O.o WHAT'S GOING ON!!!

Voice: wake up...wake up...WAKE UP!!!

Amity: AAHHH!!! THE SPANDEXED ONE IS AFTER ME!!

Neji: oww.

Amity: opps.

Neji: Ears hurting.

Kitty: Oww, What's with the rude wake up call.

Amity looked around and saw she was still at Ichiraku.

Amity: HeeHee. Bad dream.

Neji: I'm not even going to ask.

Shino: We should go to the hokage to figure out where the girls should go to.

Amity: No way! As soon as we get there, Tenten gonna turn into a dancing monster, Shino gonna turn into a butterfly, and Kitty gonna talk funny!! AND GAI AND LEE TRY TO MAKE ME WEAR SPANDEX!!!

Neji: O.o

Shino: O.o

Kitty: O.o

Butterfly 'the one Shino caught for Kitty earlier': O.o

Amity: Umm...It happened in my dream.

Shino: Oh bother.

Kitty: 'suddenly interested in Shino's jacket'

Kitty: 'steals jacket' MINNE!! 'stares'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger

please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamier: I do not own the show. Wish I did, but I don't

Chapter 7

The last time we left off with the story, Kitty had stolen Shino's jacket for no particular reason and was just staring at him. Let us find out why.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty: 'stare' 'drool'

Under that heavy jacket that Shino seems to never take off, he was wearing a fish net shirt.

Neji: I think we should close her eyes.

Amity: Yeah...

A few moments later.

Neji: 'talking to Shino' You do know she going to fantasize about you now

Shino: 'putting on his jacket' ...

Amity: 'has hand over Kitty's eyes'

Kitty: 'blush'

After Shino got his jacket back on.

Shino: - That's better.

Neji and Amity are looking at Kitty. Kitty, by now, has somehow pulled her fox-like ears over her eyes and started curling up into a ball whilst blushing heavily.

Shino: We should get going to the hokage.

Amity: I don't think she is going anywhere.

Kitty: 'curling tighter into a ball while thinking' Why must Shino wear such a heavy jacket?

Neji: She just keeps curling up into a tighter ball.

Amity: 'sweatdrop' Shino, look what you did.

Shino: 'sweatdrop' I didn't do anything.

Kitty: 'suddenly explodes' Yes you did! You just had to be hot!

Amity: 'is terrified of sudden outburst'

Neji: 'roflmao' Ha ha ha

Shino: 'sweatdrop' I don't look that good.

Kitty: 'blush' Well, I think you do.

A brief silence period.

Shino noticed he was missing something from his jacket's pocket.

Amity look down at the ground and noticed a small object on the ground. She suddnely said...

Amity: Hey, Kitty!

Kitty: What?

Amity: Did ya drop anything?

Kitty: No, why?

Amity: There's a stress ball on the ground.

Amity bends down to pick up said stress ball which was conveniently by her foot. She took a mere glance at it and smile a devious smile. The stress ball had a picture of a butterfly with the name Shino over it.

Amity: I thinks I keepth this stress ball for later.

Amity stores the thing inside her red hoodie with a must evil plan in store for it.

Kitty: What are you up to?

Amity: 'in a sickly sweet voice' Nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! I'm begging ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Some guy in Japan does.

Chapter 8

In the last chapter, Kitty had a funny moment while Amity found Shino's stress ball.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino: 'my stress ball' 'teardrop'

Kitty: Amity, you're up to something. I know it.

Amity: Why, Kitty? I have no clue what you are talking about. 'evil smile'

Kitty: Yes, you do! You have that evil smile again. The last time I saw that, you were discussing about yaoi in anime.

Amity: Ahh, yes! I remember that. Good times.

Neji: 'is creeping very slowly away from Amity'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was just walking home when he saw Shino and Neji with some girls. The little wheels in his head started to turn causing him to hatch a devious plan.

Kiba: hehehe.

Kiba slowly creep up behind Shino, each step he took got him closer to his prey. Shino felt, for some reason, that he was in danger. Before Shino could do anything though, it was too late. Kiba pounced down on his victim, knocking off Shino's glasses in the fray, and manage to steal the jacket he wore.

Kiba: 'taunting' Haha, Shino! I got your jacket!

Shino: 'coving his eyes' My sunglasses!

Shino's sunglasses flew by Kitty's face.

Kitty: Shino's glasses!!!

Kiba: C'mon buddy. I'm just playing.

Kitty turn her head around and looked at Kiba with great rage.

Kitty: Are you picking on Shino?

Suddenly, she pounced down on Kiba with a rage to match a thousand Kyuubis.

Kitty: RAAA!!!

Kiba: AHHHH!!!

A fierce fight broke out in which Kiba was being mauled by a Shino fan.

'Bam!''Pow!' Kiba: AAAHHH!

Neji and Amity: 'sweatdrop'

Neji picked up Shino's glasses and gave them back to its owner.

Shino: 'sigh'

After the battles end.

Kitty: Don't pick on Shino!

Kiba: I was just playin'

Shino: 'staring very angrily at Kiba' 'thinking' maybe fleas

Amity: 'talking to Kitty' I think you need to sit for awhile.

Kitty: 'grrrr'

Shino: Hey, Kiba. Feel any ... Different?

Kiba: Well...Now that you mention it...

Shino: Yes?

Kiba: I feel kinda itchy...

'itch itch'

Kiba: O.O FLEAS! SHINO! Grrr! Stop the itching and the biting!

Akamaru: 'whine'

Kiba: 'runs off screaming'

Shino: 'has a smirk that would make Gaara flee in terror' Serves you right!

Amity: 'thinking' That was slightly scary. Maybe I should give back the stress ball.

Right about here is things get really weird.

Amity: Hey, Shino!

Shino: 'turns head'

Amity: Here's you stress ball back.

Shino: 'evil smirk'+'evil plan'

Shino than pushes Neji into Amity. 'think back to Naruto and Sasuke's first kiss' Same thing happens here, except it's not two boys.

Amity's mini note: Never take Shino's stress ball. Also take revenge on the bug.

Amity: SHINO! 'pause' O.o

Shino: 'kissing Kitty'

Amity: ... What just happened here? The whole world has gone mad or something.

Shino: 'noticed Amity's freakout' What?

Kitty: 'hearts floating everywhere'

Amity: You were kissing Kitty!

Shino: So. I was thanking here for attacking Kiba.

Amity: A thank-you kiss! Well, Neji here got your sunglasses. Aren't you going to kiss him?

Neji: NANI!!!!

Shino: Umm... No! I don't swing that way. That why I pushed him into you.

Amity: I hate you!

Neji and Kitty: We aren't complaining!

Shino: Despite the fact you hate me or not, we have to go to the hokage and find a place where you two can stay.

Outside the hokage's place.

Orochimaru: Where is Kabuto? He was suppossed to be here 3 hours ago.

Orochimaru sees Shino, Neji, Kitty, and Amity walking toward him. Kitty is acting silly and making everyone laugh... except Shino. Its just plain creepy, yet hilarious,

Everyone makes eyecontact with each other, then

Neji: 'byakugan activated' Orochimaru, what do you want?

Shino: 'has those bugs out'

Amity is now hiding behind Kitty because of the many insects nearby.

Kitty: 'just standing there'

Orochimaru: hehehe I was just leaving. 'poof, appears behind Kitty and pushed Amity out of the way' I'll just take this. 'kidnaps Kitty'

Kitty: 'muffed because Orochimaru has his hand over her mouth'

Shino sends he buggy swarm to attack Orochimaru, but Orochimaru poofs away with Kitty. The bugs keep going toward Amity. She ends up getting covered with bugs and totally freaking out.

Amity: Bugs! Ahhhh! 'faints'

Amity woke up a few moments later and manage to recover from the attack.

Amity: I hope she's okay. I'm really worried.

Neji: 'pats Amity on the back, then looks at Shino'

Shino: 'is bend over looking at the ground'

Neji: Shino, don't be so hard on yourself.

Shino: I'm not. I found some fur from here tail. With the fur, my kikaichuu can track her.

Amity: Its all up to the bugs!?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review my story.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all. If I did, Orochimaru and Kabuto would be dating.

Chapter 9

Wherever Kakashi and Kabuto was...

'poof'

Kakashi looked up and saw Orochimaru with a young girl

Kakashi: Yo.

Elsewheres

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji, Shino, and worried Amity was looking all over town for Kitty. It was way past dark and Amity was getting very sleepy

Amity: I don't know about this, I mean, trying to find Kitty and that snake dude with two genins and a girl who is not even a ninja.

Neji: Don't worry. We're highly trained pros.

Amity: Yea, two highly trained pros who let the bad guy get away with the girl.

Neji: That's not funny.

Amity: No duh, Sherlock, How long did it take for you to figure that out?

Shino: If two are done aruging, we have to find Kitty now.

A few minutes later.

Amity: 'zzzz'

Neji: 'noticed Amity fell asleep and was still walking' Hey, Shino.

Shino: Yea.

Neji: Is it possible to fall asleep while walking?

Shino: I don't know. Why?

Neji: Amity just did.

Shino!

Neji: 'yawn'

Shino: 'turns around to face Neji' Maybe you and Amity should go to the hokage. I'll go and find ...

Before he could finish his sentence, Kitty pounced on him from outta nowheres.

Kitty: LOVE BUGGY!!!

Shino?

Amity: 'wakes up suddenly' Yea! Kitty's back! 'clap clap'

Shino: 'relieved that Kitty is back and away from Orochimaru'

Amity: Hey Kitty, how did ya get away?

Kitty: Well, first, after we poofed there, I was like help me...And then the first thing I saw was Kakashi reading his book while sitting on Kabuto, like this. 'imitates action'

Kitty: Then I calmed down and I was like "Oro, you remind me of someone." He was like "Really..." 'imitates Orochimaru' 'moves to another spot' Then he let me go and I was like "Yeah, you look like a distant relative of Micheal Jackson." And he was like "...Who?" And I was like "Yeah, he is a dude who looks like you and he sings songs and molests little boys." He was quiet after I said that... Oh, and Kabuto..'Kitty lays out on ground' He looked like he had been through some hard times and was KO'ed on the ground. Anyways, I continued to explaining to Oro how MJ did this little thing. 'does that thing Micheal Jackson does' Then Kakashi and Oro had a big fight and I made my way back here.

Amity: Are you hyped up on sugar or something?

Kitty: Maybe...'has thoughful look'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the Hokage place.

We see Lady Tsunade working on some paperwork

Tenten, Lee, and Gai are just standing waiting for something.

Tenten and Lee: Well.

Tsunade: There's nothing I can do about two girls running around with Neji and Shino. I'm far too busy.

Tenten and Lee: But, they could be in trouble.

Gai: I'm not worried about our youthful companion

Tsunade: I've already sent some of the ANBU to find them, so don't worry.

Just then, they heard noises behind the door.

Amity: I don't wanna go.

Neji: Don't worry.

Kitty: Who were those guys in white masks?

Shino: Those were the ANBU.

Tsunade: What now? 'irritated'

The door opens to reveal Shino with Kitty just hugging him.

Shino: Umm... Hello?

Amity: Don't...! 'muffed' 'Neji putted hand over Amity's mouth'

Tsunade: Come in, Shino.

As they all come in, we can see that Kitty wasn't going to let go of Shino anytime soon. Poor Amity was shaking like a leaf because she was worried that her dream could come real. Neji was holding her hand to make sure she wouldn't run off in fear.

Lee: Neji, my youthful foe. How did you manage to subdue that girl?

Amity: 'studdering' Sub-b-b-due. No, I'm-m not t-that. Just don't start dancing!

Shino: It's been a long day Tsunade-sama. We were wondering where these girls are going to live at.

Tsunade: Well, they seem attached to you boys, so they will live with you. Now, could you explain to me exactly what's been going on?

end chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 10

Later the next day at the bathhouse

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity and Kitty were at the hot spring, relexing.

Kitty: This feels good...

Amity: Yeah, we need to come here more often.

Kitty was looking around until she noticed something odd.

Kitty: O.o There's a guy over there staring at us!

Amity: O.o 'pause' -- Isn't that the pervy old man who summons toads.

Kitty: OoO 'sparkly eyes' Finally. I'll see ya later. I want to learn how to summon toads.

Later, after Kitty got dressed, she went over to the toad sage.

Jiraiya: heheehee.

Kitty: Hey, pervy sage.

Jiraiya: You're interrupting. 'sees Kitty' Hey Lady! 'does that thing he always do'

Kitty: Would you teach me to summon toads?

Jiraiya: You like toads.

Kitty: Yes. Teach me to summon a toad. Be my sensei.

Jiraiya: Well, I don't know...

Kitty: Well, I beat Naruto and Kiba...

Jiraiya: Seriously... Well then... 'pulls some sort of makeup kit thingy out of nowhere' Alright welcome.

Jiraiya puts the makeup stuff on Kitty's face.'know those red lines on Jiriaya's face. He put the exact same lines on her face'

Kitty: What are the marks for?

Jiraiya: To show that you are a toad summoner. Plus they look good on you...

Kitty: Does this paint come off...?

Jiraiya: No, it's permanent.

Kitty: Alright.

Jiraiya: We'll start training this afternoon at 5. Meet me by the waterfall.

Kitty: Yes sensei.

After Ero-sennin left, Kitty went back to the spring to tell Amity the news.

Kitty: Hey Amity!

Amity was not anywhere.

Kitty? Amity?'turns head left' Amity? 'turns head right'

Kitty: Where did she go? Hmmm...I need to find Love Buggy, so I don't get lost. Then I need to find Amity.

Meanwhile with Amity.

Amity: I'm not going to stay aroun a bathhouse with some pervy sage peeking at everyone.

A little fox wondered into Amity's path.

Amity: Aww. Hello there, little fox.

Fox: 'Hello yourself, human'

Amity: O.O Did you just talk?

Fox: 'I have no clue what you mean'

Amity: You just spoke..."human talk?"

Fox: 'No, I'm a fox. It is impossible for me to speak you human language.

Amity: But, if you don't speak 'human' than...

The little fox curls up at Amity's feet while people nearby are talking in hushed voices.

Person 1: 'whisper' She talks to foxes.

Person 2: 'whisper' How odd.

Person 3: 'whisper' Is she a demon?

Amity: 'runs while screaming' AHHH!! THIS IS SO NOT HAPPENNING!!!!

Fox?

Person 1, 2, & 3: O.o 'scared of Amity'

Fox: 'Wait for me'

Person 1, 2, & 3: Weirdo

A few hours later, Amity was walking towards a waterfall. The little fox somehow got into the pouch of Amity's hoodie and was very comfortable were it was at.

Amity: 'sigh' Why me?

Fox: -

Amity: I'm tired.'looks down and sees a scroll'

Amity picks up the scroll and open it up. The scroll was a summoning scroll for foxes. Amity decised to sit down to rest up a bit.

Amity: Hmm. 'looks at the fox lying in her hoodie's pouch' I still need to give you a name. How 'bout...Kyuubi?

Fox: Yip"translated version" 'ok'

Amity: Ok than, Kyuubi it is.

After a while.

Amity: 'nodding off' So sleepy. I'm just going to take a nap.

Nearby in the bushes hide a shadowy figure. Itachi was watching this girl in a red hoodie talk to a fox. He was waiting for the girl to fall asleep before he made his move.

Amity: Zzzz

Elsewhere, Kitty was just arriving at the waterfall.

Kitty: I've been looking for 2 hours now and I can't find anyone. Well, it's time for me to train. I can't be late...Huh?'sees Amity'

Kitty: 'in loudest voice possible' AMITY! I thought I lost you!

Amity: AHH!!! O-O

Fox(Kyuubi)!!! O-O

Amity: 'still a little sleepy' huh...Oh hey. What's up?

Kitty: Well, the Perv said he'd teach me and he's suppossed to be here by now. What about you?

Amity: I met this little fox and found this summoning scroll.

Kitty: Coolio

Amity: Yeah, I can even talk to the fox.

"BOOM'

Kitty, Amity, and Kyuubi: O,o WHAT'S THAT!

Jiraiya: 'poofs outta nowhere on the back of a toad' Jiraiya's Here!!! 'gives Kitty the toad summoning scroll.'

Kitty: What's with the scroll?

Jiraiya: It's the scroll for toad summoning. Sign your name in blood and we can begin.

Kitty: Alright! 'pauses'...in blood...don't know when I got this fang, but it will work. 'bite finger'

Amity: I don't know about this, the whole signing in blood thing.

Jiraiya: Don't worry, it's harmless.

Amity: I meant the pain factor. I hate pain and I'm not feeling suicadial yet.

Kitty: 'laughing at Amity for being ridiculous'

Jiraiya: Fine than, I'll help ya.

Amity: 'freaks out' On second thought, I'll just watch. I learn better from watching. hee hee.

Jiraiya: Fine, fine.

Amity watches Kitty and follows suit with the fox summoning scroll.

Amity: 'thinking after cutting her finger' owie 'cries'

Jiraiya: Alright, now press down the fingers of the hand you signed with...

A few minutes later after Amity and Kitty practice the hand seals and chakra control.

Kitty & Amity: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

'Poof' a cute toad and a pretty little fox came into existence.

Jiraiya: Well, they can't battle, but that is good for a first try.

After the summoned animals poofed away, Amity had a question to ask Kitty.

Amity: Hey Kitty. What's with the lines on your face?

Kitty: Oh yeah! Jiraiya put them there.

Amity: Ah, no fair. You always get the cool stuff.

Jiraiya: They are just to show that she is a toad summoner. Naruto already had marks on his cheeks, so I didn't give him any. Never meet a fox summoner before, so I wouldn't know what the markings would look like.'sweatdrop'

Kitty: We could make it a mission to find out what the markings look like! Ne?

Amity: Yeah, we could.

Kitty: I'm thinking swirl like things, like what's on the ANBU fox mask. 'has a little thought bubble above head'

Jiraiya pulled Kitty out of her thoughts by grabbing her hand.

Jiraiya: Oh and here is the toad summoning symbol on hand, like mine. Now you don't have to perform the hand seals for the summoning jutsu. Just swipe your blood across this symbols.

Kitty: Anything else I need?

Jiraiya: Oh yea! There is one more thing.

Jiraiya gives Kitty a headband that had a picture of a toad on it.

Kitty: Cool!

Jiraiya: Well, I need to get back to my "research."

Amity: Pervert!

'poof'

Amity: Loser

Kitty: He is such a perv.

Amity: I wonder if Neji and Shino were freaked out when they woke up and found us gone?

Kitty: Probably were.

A butterfly fluttered in and landed on Kitty's ear. (i'm going call the butterfly Kiki from now on).

Amity: They musn't be far from us because there is that butterfly.

Kitty: I was wondering where it went.

Kitty: 'yawn' I'm bored now

Amity; Yeah 'puts Kyuubi on her head'

Kitty: O.O I just remembered. 'cries' My mp3 in back in our world. 'crying even more' My music is gone forever!

Amity: O.o Don't cry!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 11

Kitty: 'Crying'

Amity: Don't cry, Kitty.

Shino and Neji come over and sees Kitty curling up into a ball and crying.

Shino: Why is she crying?

Amity: She left her mp3 in our world.

Shino: What's a mp3?

Kitty latches herself on Shino.

Shino!

Kitty: It's a little box that plays music.

Neji: You mean like a music box. 'thinking of those little jewerly boxes that play music'

Kitty: 'screams at Neji right in Shino's ear' It's not a music box!

Shino: 'cring'

Neji: Ok! Ok!

Amity walks over to Neji away from the crying Kitty.

Neji: Your friend can be scary sometimes.

Amity: So, Neji, what's under the headband. 'plotting something'

Neji: My forehead.

Amity: Really...so, your Byakugan can see through anything, right?

Neji: Yeah.

Amity: Really.

Neji: ...

Amity: ...O.o

'smack'

Amity: Pervert!!

Neji ends up with a red handprint on his face and face down in the dirt.

Neji: 'looks at Amity' What did I do?

Amity: You were staring at me.

Neji: 'gets up' That doesn't gives you a reason to slap me.

Amity: Do I have to repeat what you said. You said your Byakugan can see though anything.

Kitty has stopped crying and noticed that Amity and Neji were arguing with each other. Shino got a little curious over what was going on.

Shino?

Kitty: What's going on?

Amity: Neji's being a pervert!!

Shino: 'snickers'

Kitty: Hahaha

(I wonder if Neji will get it. Shino knows.)

Back on track with the story. Something was falling toward Kitty.

'bonk'

Kitty's mp3 player had somehow fell from the sky and hit her in the head. Shino caught the strange device and was ready to destory it for harming Kitty.

Kitty: What hit me...! 'sees her mp3' BABY!!

Shino: O.o

Amity: 'laughing her butt off'

Kitty: MINE!!'takes the device out of Shino's hand'

Kitty somehow puts the headset thing on and started listening to her music. She looks at Shino with one eye and a sort of evil smile.

Kitty: C'mon Love Buggy! Let's Dance.

Shino: O.o

Kitty grabs ahold of him and pulls closer. Amity took out her digital camera.

Amity: Hehehe Blackmail.

Amity and, surprizing, Shino was dancing. Shino didn't noticed that Amity was taking pictures of this for future referance.

Amity: Hehehe

Neji: What are you doing?

Amity: Like I said before. Blackmail.

A little earlier, in the bushes. Naruto was walking by.

Naruto: Yo, Ero-sennin. Where are ya?

Naruto hears music nearby.'has really good hearing sometimes'

Naruto: What's that? 'sees Shino dancing' Hahaha Shino's dancing

Amity: Naruto! 'hides camera quickly'

Shino immediatly grabs Naruto and pulls him off the ground.

Shino: 'said in a eerie voice' Don't ever say anything to anyone.

Naruto: hehe...no...problem...dattebayo.

While Shino was threating Naruto, Amity was sneaking up on Shino. She decided, for strange reason, she wanted his jacket and his glasses. Naruto, having already been sat down on the ground again, saw Amity right behind Shino. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

Shino: Why are you smirking?

Amity: Yosh! 'knocks Shino while stealing the jacket and the glasses and makes a run for it' Flee!

Naruto: 'roflmao'

Shino: 'gets back up and starts to chase Amity down' Come back here.

Amity runs over to Kitty, who was still dancing.

Amity: Hey Kitty! Look, look!

Kitty: 'stops dancing' What is it?

Amity: Look at Shino.

Kitty: 'sigh' Who do I have to beat up this time...'sees Shino without jacket and glasses' Hellllooo Buggy!!

Kitty grabs ahold of him giving Amity enough time to get to a safe distance.

Kitty: Come, Love Buggy! We must dance!

Shino: But...my jacket...

Kitty: You can get that later.

Amity: Hahahahahaha

Meanwhile, in the bushes, a pair of red eyes was watching them. This person threw a note tried to a headband straight at Amity. It hit Amity in the head and ended up breaking her glasses.

Amity: . oww

Kyuubi: 'whimper'

Amity: God, what hit me?'rubs sore spot on head'

Amity than noticed that her glasses were not on her face.

Amity: O.o OMG! Where's my glasses? Everything so blurry.

Neji: 'noticed that Amity was on the ground panicking' Amity, are you ok?

Amity: No, I can't see. 'sees her glasses.' O.o! My glasses.'picks them up as shards of glass fall unto the ground' My glasses.'cries'

Kitty: Amity, what happened?

Amity: My glasses are broke.

Kitty: How?

Amity: I don't know.

Amity than sees the headband with the note attached.

Amity: Hey, what's this?

end chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 12

Amity: What's this?'takes note off headband'

Amity tried to read the note, but, thanks to her glasses being broken, everything was blurry. She did take note of some strange symbol on the page.

Amity: Can someone read this?

Kitty: Oohh, Let me see.

Kitty tried to read it too, but it was in japanese.

Kitty?, Shino, could you read this?

Shino takes it and was reading it to himself.

Amity was moopy without her glasses. Kyuubi, her pet fox, somehow found Jiraiya's makeup kit. Amity took it out of Kyuubi's mouth and was looking over it with great curoisty. Thinking back to the strange symbols she saw as best as she could, she took out her glasses' cleaning cloth and open the makeup kit.

Back with Kitty.

Kitty: Well, Love Buggy.

Shino: It's a letter to Amity from Itachi.

Kitty: What!? 'looks like she stuck her finger in a light socket' Ain't that one of the bad guys?! Why would he send a letter to her?! How does he know her name?!

Shino: He doesn't know her name. The letter is adressed to the girl in the red hoodie.

Kitty: Oh. sorry.

Shino: He, apparently, is trying to help her with her fox summoning. I don't trust it though.

Neji looked over at Amity and noticed she put some swirls on her face and was wearing a ninja headband 'the headband has whiskers on it'.

Neji: Amity, what happened to your face?

Amity: I put swirls on my face, so nyah 'sticks tongue out'.

Kitty: Look, now she has marks on her face and a headband.

Shino: Umm... Pardon me.

Kitty: What's up, Love Buggy?

Shino: This sunlight is hurting my eyes. Where are my glasses?

Kitty: Hurting your eyes? How?

Shino: I'll explain it to you later...Just please, where are they?

Kitty: I'll go get them.

Kitty leaves to find the stolen goods while Neji tell Amity about the note.

Amity: So, why would Itachi want to help me?

Neji: That's what I don't understand.

Amity: You all look like little blurry blobs.

Neji: Maybe we should get you new glasses.

Amity: Ok, than I'll use these glasses I found. 'has swirly glasses'

Shino: What glasses?

Amity: The ones in my hand. 'puts them on' Woo, I'm dizzy now.

Kitty: 'runs back with Shino's jacket and sunglasses' Ohh Love Buggy!

Amity: 'singing'

Kitty Stops to stare at Amity for a little bit.

Amity: 'singing the numa numa song'

Shino: Hey Kitty, can I have my glasses b.. ow..'Kiki, the butterfly, somehow bit Shino.'

Shino looks at the butterfly with confusion.

Shino: Are you trying to eat me or something?

Kiki: 'bite'

Amity: Hey, Shino. Maybe it likes you because your sweet. Have you eaten any sugar lately?

Shino: What? That makes no sense.

Amity: Nevermind. You obviously don't understand humor.

Kitty: Here you go Love Buggy!

Shino: 'puts sunglasses' 'sigh' Thank you. That's much better.

Shino: 'puts jacket on' Alright. I feel like myself again.

Amity put her hands in her hoodie's pocket to get a piece a candy that she has store in there.

Kitty: I hear candy wrappers.

Amity: No, you don't. 'sticks lollypop in mouth'

Kitty: 'sees lolly' You Have Candy!

Amity: 'thinking' oh dear. 'runs' Meep!

Kitty: GIVE ME CANDY! 'chases Amity'

Amity takes off her favorite red hoodie 'she was wearing a black shirt that said "Anything you can do..." on the front and on the back, it said "Seniors do better."' and throws it at Amity.

Amity: Sorry hoodie. It's either you or me and I prefer not to be maul today.

Kitty: CANDY!!! 'catches hoodie'

Kitty: CANDY! 'hearts'

Kitty starts to look thought the hoodie for Amity's candies while chanting 'candy'.

Kitty: CANDYCANDYCANDYCANDY...'throws out ipod'..NOT CANDY.'than throws out a funny looking purse'. NOT CANDY!

The funny looking purse looked like a corset and it was heading straight for Neji. Shino see it but chooses not to say a thing.

"bonk'

It hit Neji upside the head and landed in his hand.

Neji: What hit me? 'sees purse' What is THAT?!! 'drops purse quickly'

Amity picked up her ipod some time ago and walked over to pick up her purse.

Amity: Hey Neji! 'after she got her purse off the ground'

Neji: Yeah.

Amity: NO MOLESTING MY PURSE! 'hits him on top of the head with said purse'

Amtiy: Now to find my hoodie. 'walks off'

Neji: That's a purse.

Shino: 'looking at Kitty' So...what did you do with her hoodie?

Kitty: I buried it somewhere.

Neji: She is never going to find it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review before the evil bunnies find me.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Thank you for your time.

**Chapter 13**

The last time we left off, Amity was looking for her red hoodie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity was walking though a forest, looking everywhere for her hoodie.

Amity: Where am I, now?

Amity looked up and saw a small group of people. The Akasuki was resting after a long day.

Deidara: I'm bored, un.

Itachi: We're all bored, Deidara. Just shut up.

Deidara: Still doesn't change the fact that I'm bored, un.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Akasuki (minus Tobi): SHUT UP TOBI!!!( Deidara: Un!)

Tobi: 'under his breath' Tobi is a good boy.

Deidara: AAAGGGHH!

In the bushes, Amity hide watching them.

Amity: 'thinking' They are kinda funny. Maybe I can steal of their cloaks.

Amity took her postion right behind Itachi and prepared for battle. Itachi was too busy arguing with Tobi to notice her.

Tobi: TOBI 'IS' A 'GOOD' BOY!!

Itachi: HOW CAN YOU BE 'GOOD' IF YOU'RE PART OF THE AKASUKI!!!

Amity than pouced on her victim. As a scuffle occured, Amity manage to get his cloak off. After doing so, she begin to run as fast as she could. Itachi looked up to see Amity run off and he gave her a murderous glare.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewheres with Kitty.

Everyone slipted up to find out where Amity went off to. Kitty was nearing a cliff and saw a young, red-headed boy.

Kitty: 'thinking' ohh, It's Gaara. I'm gonna give him a hug.

Gaara was standing on the cliff's edge, looking out towards the village. He was deep in thought when...

Kitty: Gaara 'hug'

Gaara: Who are you!

This kind of action confused Gaara, so he tried to scare the strange tailed girl away by using that oh-so-famous sand technique.

Kitty: Yikes! 'flees on all four'

Kitty was running toward the forest when she decided to look back to see if Gaara was still there and she ended up running into Amity who just happened to be wearing the cloak she stole.

Amity: Why are you all fluffly?

Kitty: 'huff huff' Lets just say I got the crap scared out of me...I like your new coat, by the way.

Amity: Thanks.

Kitty noticed it was getting dark.

Kitty: We need to get back to the boys.

Amity: I agree.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review my story. I'm begging ya. I'll give ya a cookie if ya do.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto and Hinata would be together.

**Chapter 14**

As Amity and Kitty was walking toward town, it started to snow. After a while, they stopped. Kitty decided to try to catch the falling snowflakes with her tongue.

Kitty: Snow

Amity: It's so cold that I can see my breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino and Neji was growing both tired and cold.

Shino: They're only two girls. How can they be so hard to find. You have the Byakugan, for Leaf's sake!

Neji: Don't you yell at me! You have all those bugs and you can't find them either!

Kyuubi: Yip! 'translation: Stop fighting!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Amity was making a snowball, she heard her fox.

Amity: Hey Kitty!

Kitty: Yeah!

Amity: Did ya hear anything?

Kitty: 'listens hard' Yeah, I do. I think there are two people aruging.

Amity: Really? I swore I heard Kyuubi saying stop fighting.

Moment of silence.

Amity and Kitty: Neji and Shino!

Amity and Kitty raced over to the aruging boys and just in time too. Neji and Shino was just about to kill each other.

Kitty: LOVE BUGGY!

Amity: NEJI!

Kitty and Amity: STOP FIGHTING!

Neji and Shino looked at the girls and than at each other and they felt ashamed for having such a childish fight.

Neji and Shino: Sorry. 'blush'

Kitty: Can we get out of the cold, now? I'm freezing out here.

Shino: Ok.

Kitty & Shino and Neji & Amity went their seperate ways. Neji had just one pressing issue to ask Amity.

Neji: Amity, where did you get that cloak?

Amity: I took it from one of those cloaky dudes. Oooh. What's their name?

Neji: 'shivering'

Amity: You cold, Neji?

Neji: Just a little.

Amity took off her 'new' cloak and gave it to Neji.

Amity: Here! You can have it.

Neji: But, what about you?

Amity: I'll be fine. 'shiver'

Amity and Neji held each other's hand all the way to the Hyuuga's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time lapse:

1 Month

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the forest, a noise could be heard.

'twack' 'twack' 'creak'

TIMBER!!

Timb-what?

Crushed Ninja: Help guys!

Ninja #1: I said 'Timber!'

Ninja #2: That means move.

Ninja #3 & #4: What an idiot.

Back in Kohana, a shout could be heard all over town.

Naruto: Alright, it's almost Christmas!

Kakashi: 'sitting on a telephone pole' 'sweatdrop' Naruto 'groan'

Kitty: Yea, It's almost Christmas. 'doesn't see snowball coming for her face'

Kitty: 'splat' ?

Kiba: Yea! I got her!

Akamaru: ArfArf

Kitty: 'wipes off snow' Oh Yeah! Dog Breath!

Kitty somehow makes a massive with her tail and than, using that tail, she hurls it towards Kiba.

Kitty: Here it comes!

Kiba: O.o 'splat' 'completely covered in snow.'

Kitty walks over to the snow-covered Kiba and dresses him up to look like a snowman.

Kiba: 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity was walking around town wearing Neji's coat and his scarf. Kyuubi was sitting on her head.

Amity: 'thinking' I hope Neji doesn't mind me borrowing his stuff.

Amity see Kitty putting stuff on a 'mound of snow. She goes in for a closer look.

Amity: Hey Kitty, Nice snow dude.

Kyuubi: Yip

Kitty: Thanks.

Amity looks up and sees Shikamaru and Ino.

Ino "blah blah blah'

Shikamaru: 'bored' Hmm

Amity: I see Shika-deer.

Kyuubi: Yip?

Now, during the 1 month time laspe, Amity has gain the reputation for being a prankster. She has become Naruto's clsest friend. She is also know for bing nice and sincere, but mostly just plain weird.

Amity: 'walks up to Shikamaru with toy antlers' Hi, Shika-deer.

Shikamaru: Not you again. What do you want and why do you have toy antlers? 'realizes a little too late' Oh no.

'black out scene' CRASH

Shikamaru: Hey Let go.

Amity: buwahahaha

'end black out scene'

Shikamaru now had the toy antlers stuck firmly on his head. Amity was just laughing at his misfortune. Kitty, on the other hand, found some mistletoe and was tying it to her tail.

Shikamaru: Why won't it come off?

Ino: Ahh! You look cute, Shikamaru.

Amity: I just got one more thing. 'takes out a blinking red reindeer nose' Ino, if you will.

Ino: With pleasure.'captures Shika by putting her arms under his and keeping his arms up in the air.'

Shikamaru: Ino! Let Me Go!

Shikamaru keeped screaming as Amity came closer.

--------------------------------------------Shika Note---------------------------------------------

Women with evil plans about

reindeer are very troublesome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity had somehow gotten that red nose on Shika face.

Shikamaru: Why Me?

Ino: Ahh! Don't you look cute.

----------------------------------------**Warning**----------------------------------------

InoShika hints ahead

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty stuck her tail over Ino and Shikamaru. ( Remember, she's got mistletoe tied to her tail.)

Ino: 'sees the mistletoe' Oh look, Shika. Mistletoe. You know what happens next.

Shikamaru: 'cries' Why me?

Kitty: 'snickers'

Ino pulled Shikamaru close to her and kisses him on his lips. Shikamaru ended up blushing.

Kitty: Let's see... Next victim...'sees Lee and Tenten'

Kitty: Naah... I'm not that evil...'close up look at one side of Kitty"s face' or...am I?

Kitty: I can't help this mischeviousness...it's the fox in me...

Amity come out of nowhere to break Kitty of her ramblings.

Amity: Kitty, what are you doing? You're plotting something. aren't you?

Kitty: 'does that thing Hinata des when embrassed' uhh...well.'chuckles nervously'

Amity turns to see who Kitty was looking at and began to fret it.

Amity: Oh no. Tenten. O.o I'd better leave. See ya! 'zoom'

Kitty: Hey wait.

Tenten: 'runs by' Come back here! That's Neji's coat! 'shaking her fist'

Amity: Leave me alone, fore Heaven's sake.

All the while, Kitty ahd that mistletoe above her head and she hadn't realized it. Soon, Shino came over and sees the evil plant.

Shino: Hey Kitty.

Kitty: LOVE BUGGY!

Shino leaned forward and kissed Kitty.

--------------------------------------------------------------Over with Amity--------------------------------------------------------------

Amity was running as fast as she could

Tenten: Come back here, coward!

Amity: Man, that's getting old real quick.

Amity stop for a moment to rest when she saw Kankuro and Gaara.

Amity: Hey! It's Catman and Lover Boy.

Gaara (Lover Boy) and Kankuo (Catman) was walking through the snow. Gaara keep asking Kankuro question.

Gaara: What is it cold? And what's with this white stuff?

Kankuro: 'sigh'

Amity thought up a plan on how to get Tenten off her back. Amity piked up a snowball and threw it straight at Gaara. Amity quickly hid somewhere as Tenten came running.

Gaara: ...'bored'...'snowball hit' OO? 'angry'

Gaara turns around to see who hit him and saw only Tenten and he began chasing her. Tenten, of course, ran. Who wants an angry sand demon after ya? Kankuro looked around and noticed that Gaara left.

Kankuro: Huh. Hey Gaara, where are you?

Kankuro didn't noticed that Amity was clinging to the building next to him. She pulled back her arm and hitted him behind his head, knocking him out completely.

Amity: 'hoo waw' I R Ninji! 'looks at her hand' oww... Man, he's got a hard head.

Meanwhile...

Neji was walking around town wearing the cloak that Amity stole.

Neji: 'sigh' I wonder where Amity is. I need to tell her not to steal my stuff.

Shino came up right behind Neji.

Shino: Don't steal my style Hyuuga.

Neji: 'retort' Hey, it's not my fault. Amity took my coat and my scarf.

As soon as he said this, Amity came walking up to him, dragging a body behind her.

Shino: I wondor if she killed him and is going to ask you to hid the body.

Neji: Haha. Very funny.

Amity: Neji...

Neji?

Amity: 'shows him Kankuro' Can I keep him? Pwease!

Neji: 'is confused' Nani?

Kankuro: X.X

Neji: 'sweatdrop' I don't think uncle will alllow him in the house.

Amity: Awww...'drags Kankuro off'

Kitty walks over to Shino to see what was going when she heard a loud yell.

Kitty: Oh look. here come Naruto.

Shino: He's running pretty fast 'pause' He isn't stopping either.

Shino gets trampled by a stampeding Naruto.

Naruto: Sasuke! Sakura! Wait!

Kitty watches Naruto run off and looks at Shino to only see...

Kitty: ummm...Shino-kun? Nice boxers.

Shino's pants somehow was on the ground next to him. His boxers had a pictures of a fox eating ramen.

Kitty: Very cute.

Shino: 'embrassed' 'puts pants back on as fast as he can, but not fast enough'

Amity: 'sees boxers' Lol, I guess that answers the question of boxers or briefs.

Shino: I think we should go hom now. It's getting dark.

Kitty: Ok 'shivers'

Amity: Hey Neji. Lets go shopping.

Neji: 'sweatdrop'

----------------------------------------------------------------------end chapter----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review everybody. I like to know how I am doing.


	15. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice**

I have been on a unofficial break from all my stories due to the fact that I was either lazy, tired, had a lot of things on my hand, or was suffering from lack of creativity. When I resume my story writing is uncertain to me. Please be patient while I'm away. Thank you and good day.

* * *

P.S. I may or may not be doing an update to some of my current stories. By update, I mean fixing them. I will be trying to correct my grammar and spelling errors or whatever words at fault. Please take note that some errors may be on purpose and are meant for the storyline. The stories I may be updating are:

Praise and Thanks  
Bells and Pine Trees  
A Day to Love  
Silly Superstitions

* * *

Also I may rewrite 11years. I find that as time passes by, the more and more I dislike it. I will try more or less to make better so that it doesn't seemed rushed and that the storyline is more likable. And please, if there's a error in any of my stories and you want it corrected, tell me at once. I do like it when people tell me about my errors in a nice and mannerly like conduct. Don't be rude when telling me about my errors or else I'll ignore you. Thank you for reading and good day to all.


End file.
